Caius's Theme
"Caius's Theme" is a prominent theme from Final Fantasy XIII-2. It was composed by Naoshi Mizuta in 2011. It is a dramatic orchestral piece with a Latin chorus. "Caius's Theme" had a hard time getting approval from the director of Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Mizuta created more than four different tracks, spending nearly a month on this one track.[http://www.squareenixmusic.com/features/liners/ff13-2.shtml Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack liner notes translated by SquareEnixMusic.com] The director wanted to make the song into something that could surpass Sephiroth's theme "One-Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII. Game appearances Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Caius's Theme" is the leitmotif for main antagonist Caius Ballad. It represents his godlike status, as well as his grief and the tragic side to him. It first plays at Oerba -200 AF- during his confrontation with Noel Kreiss and Serah Farron, and during his fight with Serah at the Void Beyond. "Caius's Theme" is a prominent motif and has several arrangements: "Chaotic Guardian" plays during Caius's appearance at Academia -400 AF- and during his battle with Noel in the Dying World -700 AF-; "Heart of Chaos" plays during the last battle against Caius in Valhalla; and the final boss theme, "Unseen Abyss", plays during the final battle. "Caius's Theme" is the sixteenth track of the second disc of the Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack; "Chaotic Guardian" and "Heart of Chaos" are the thirteenth track of the soundtrack's third and fourth discs, respectively; and "Unseen Abyss" is the fifteenth track of the soundtrack's fourth disc. "Caius's Theme" is also included in "Promise to the Future", "Endless Paradox", and the "Closing Credits". " " " " " " " " Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Caius's Theme" plays when he appears to Lightning in the Temple of the Goddess in the Wildlands. The theme is incorporated into the final boss theme, "Almighty Bhunivelze", and the ending theme, "Credits ~Light Eternal~". "Chaotic Guardian" is used during Lightning's battle against him, with "Heart of Chaos" replacing it after he is staggered at low HP. "Unseen Abyss" will play once Ereshkigal is staggered at low HP. Finally, a variation of his theme is used in "The Doomed Soul -Caius and Yeul-" during the cutscene following the battle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia "Caius's Theme" plays during battles against Caius. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Heart of Chaos" appears as one of the newly added Battle Music Sequences for Final Fantasy XIII-2. See also * "Battle Theme 2" * "Battle to the Death" * "The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IV) * "The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy V) * "Dancing Mad" * "One-Winged Angel" * "The Extreme" * "The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IX) * "Final Battle" (Final Fantasy X) * "Their Resting Place" * "Awakening" (Final Fantasy XI) * "Struggle for Freedom" * "Nascent Requiem" * "Almighty Bhunivelze" * "Rise of the White Raven" References Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Battle themes from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Event themes from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call